Such a device is known, for example, from DE 102 22 298 A1. Therein, the device comprises a drive lever which is formed in the manner of a strap and which can be connected by its first end to the output shaft of a tailgate drive in a rotationally fixed manner. The drive lever is adapted to the shape of the first hinge half (which is also referred to as a hinge strap) in terms of its shape and can be attached by its second end, which faces away from the output shaft and is formed in a flange-like manner, on the end, which faces the tailgate, of the first hinge half such that, in the mounted state of the drive, in the event of rotation of the output shaft, the drive lever arranged parallel to the hinge half is pivoted and can carry along the first hinge half and the tailgate.
In the case of the known device, the drive lever and the first hinge half are adapted to one another such that, in the event of a subsequent installation of a tailgate drive, the tailgate hinge which is already present and has to be connected to the drive cannot generally be used. Moreover, due to the tolerances of the tailgates in different vehicles and the tolerances of the dimensions of the drives, mounting problems may occur if account has not been taken of these tolerances by means of corresponding bearing plays. However, the greater the play between drive and tailgate, the higher the speed of the tailgate in front of the lock must be so that the tailgate fully closes.
The object of the invention is to indicate a device of the type cited at the outset in which a gate drive, preferably for a tailgate, can also be subsequently installed in a simple manner in a motor vehicle without the existing hinge having to be replaced. In this case, the angle and length tolerances of the drive and the vehicle gate should be balanced out in a simple manner in order to ensure that the gate drive can be mounted quickly and to achieve an optimum displacement path of the vehicle gate during the closing process.